


Serpent Ride

by writing4monsters



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: 4x dicks to be precise, Forced Orgasm, Interspecies Sex, Kinda cute ending, Licking, M/M, Multiple Penises, Mutual Masturbation, Reference to Mating, Self-Stimulation, Size Difference, Slit Fucking, Slit Play, Teratophilia, Tying, a dash of angst, fangs, mild Hypnosis, monsterfucker viren, no dub-con or non-con because viren is way too horny, no violence just porn, tongue play, victim charming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing4monsters/pseuds/writing4monsters
Summary: Viren happens upon an ancient treasure tomb guarded by a giant Soulfang. The result is a whole lot of sex.
Relationships: Viren/Monster, Viren/Soulfang Serpent
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Serpent Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Fact check: So I'm pretty sure Soulfang serpents don't need to constrict or squeeze their prey. They probably also don't "charm" or hypnotize their victims like in cartoons, but I took some liberties here for the sake of Viren's horniness. Please do not read this fic unless you're down with the content. I know how weird it is. This snake has four dicks, so you don't need to tell me.
> 
> Turn back now if it's not your thing. If it is, hope you enjoy~

Somehow Viren has found himself in a tomb beneath the Midnight Desert.  
Torches flicker on posts affixed to the walls. Ancient coins litter the stone floors, pouring from chests of gold.  
But there’s also a mountain of skulls in here. Bones stacked high almost decoratively in one corner of the antechamber. A warning? Probably.  
Such surroundings don’t concern Viren, though. He’s actually learned of this place by accident. A mix up of letters delivered by the Crowmaster. A note was brought to his door four days ago written anonymously. It spoke of a treasure keep:

_‘We could find the tomb together, brother. Share the riches and leave Katolis behind. The only obstacle in our way may be the one who guards the family’s tomb.’_

Viren reads on about a steward. A man once so loyal to a royal family that he promised to protect them for eternity, even transcending death. The story interests Viren so much that he decides to search for the place. If the location of the treasure is real, it may hold the key to eternal life!

So Viren has hunted down the tomb, ignoring the bones and chests of gold as he moves on, continuing to explore. He summons light, studying the glyphs on the walls, but with no real way to translate them. There are pictures though. A big mural of what once must have been the royal family. And standing beside them is a handsome man, looking similar to the others with dark skin and wearing a colorful smock. It must be the steward. His sandaled feet are surrounded by snakes.

Near the corner of the mural, Viren spots a gaping hole the wall. Large enough to easily pass through which leads into an enormous vault with a high circular dome. Daylight trickles in from a distant far point above. It’s a masterwork of architecture, even by modern standards. In the center of the circular room on raised steps sits four stone coffins. Ornately carved, and Viren cautiously walks toward them.  
His intent of course isn’t to disturb the family. But the tombs are the only things in the room. No offerings, no chests of gold. Maybe something important was buried with them. A scroll or some powerful tablet. It’s the only reason Viren attempts to push at the first lid, but it’s a fool’s effort. The thing has to weigh more than a ton.  
He could lift it himself with a spell, though. Viren stands back, his eyes glowing purple in ready to say the needed words. But suddenly a rumbling deep within the floor startles him. Viren’s eyes fade back to normal as he loses balance. Small rocks and dust start to fall from the ceiling as a wide sliding door opens up from the floor.  
Flashes of gold and copper dart into the space so quickly that Viren barely gets a good look. The presence is blindingly fast as it rounds the floor in an instant. Is it a ghost? A demon? But then its body rises high, blocking out all the light. Its fangs open wide, and Viren sees it’s not a ghost at all. He’s glued to where he stands.

Reptilian golden eyes. A twin pair of flittering tongues.  
Curled above Viren, ready to strike, is a giant Soulfang serpent.

“I wasn’t- I wasn’t trying to-“ Viren stammers. It’s all he can do. Double hisses wash out his words, silencing him and reverberating off the columned walls. The mage raises his hands a little, signaling his intent. He keeps his eyes steady on the dual heads who seem furious that he’s here.

After a brief standoff, the hisses fade in their intensity. A voice hums deep through the cavern though the snake’s mouths do not move.  
“This is a sacred resting place. You defile it.” The left snake head bares its fangs wide.  
“I was looking for something,” he replies honestly, hands up. The human’s voice comes faint and tiny by comparison.  
“They all come seeking something. And you will join them.”  
Viren knows the snake is referring to the skeletons in the other room, and he has but seconds to think his way out of this. Markings glow gold along either side of its hooded head as the right mouth approaches. 

The tongue wags at him. But as this happens, Viren realizes it’s a terrible time as any to become transfixed. But that’s exactly what happens.  
_‘Hisssss!’_  
The serpent is big, but still small enough to easily move around the chamber. Sleek scales shimmer in the light in a handsome greenish brown as Viren’s cheeks go hot.  
The snake sways it heads to the left then right, locking in an eye contact so fierce that it becomes impossible to look away. The right head of the cobra-like serpent is charming Viren. Luring him into stillness as the other head creeps around behind him. Once close enough, it doesn’t move, ready to dart in for the instant kill...  
…

But in that final moment, as the serpent readies to strike, a single word escapes Viren’s lips. He stands there mesmerized, unable to deny it.  
“Beautiful.”  
The Soulfang hinders, its concentration broken. The left mouth closes, then it looks past Viren to the right head as they exchange bewildered glances. What did he just say?  
Both look back at Viren.  
“Repeat that.” Commanded.  
Viren right now is completely calm. Charmed out of his mind, and he couldn’t lie to the Soulfang even if he wanted to.  
“You’re beautiful.” Viren’s balance is off as the snake’s long body comes around.  
But it’s not to stabilize him. The Soulfang circles Viren’s torso loosely once, and then again.  
“You find me beautiful, do you?” A deep voice.  
“Yes,” Viren says.  
“Hm. Keep going. Why?”  
“Your skin,” Viren breathes as his hand reaches out to pass over the scales as they glide past. Smooth to the touch. The markings are elegant. An intricate tapestry of lines and shapes as Viren confesses how gorgeous it looks. He also adds that he’s admittedly turned on right now, but his body can’t help it.  
“A thief with taste. “ Hisses echo beneath the words. “When I lived, no one saw the Soulfang for its beauty. They feared it.”  
“So you became one,” Viren replies as the serpent’s body coils closer around him. “To protect your family.”  
“Yes. As I do now.”  
Suddenly the memory of Harrow flashes through Viren’s mind. So he says, “I understand. That was an honorable thing to do.”

The serpent hesitates, its hisses slowly subsiding. No one has ever said that to him before. Agreed with what he’d done so many centuries ago- draining his soul into an immortal Soulfang for the sake of his loved ones. In fact he'd been shunned for it. But yet here he is now, hundreds of years later with this silly little man, adoring him. Telling him that what he did was honorable and enjoying an erection even as he’s being squeezed to death.  
It’s pretty strange.

“Are you a mage, human?”  
“Yes.”  
“I see. You came here searching for the secret.”  
The giant Soulfang goes on to speak, but Viren no longer hears him. Instead he just feels warm. And the snake’s body squeezing his, no matter how tightly, is only making his arousal worse.  
So as the steward provides his monologue, Viren leans forward. Little hearts might as well be circling his head as the human extends his tongue and laps over the smooth skin.  
“And in death, I-..??” The serpent is startled as both of its heads look down.  
“Mmnh.” Viren’s not listening.  
_‘What’s he doing?’_ The serpent wonders. The arcane secrets of life and death have just been revealed, but all this human wants to do is…kiss?

It does feel pretty good though. Especially as Viren trails short little pecks along the creature’s side.  
The serpent loosens its hold, allowing Viren to please him freely. Curious what he'll do next.  
“Mnh.” Soft clicks of his lips. The kisses dot their way slowly in the direction of the creature’s tail, until Viren’s mouth unexpectedly dips into a fold.  
He opens his eyes. The slit is maybe as long as his entire body.  
“You…??” Frowning from the snake. Overwhelmed. But it’s too late.  
Viren presses his face into the serpent’s slit, planting a line of heartfelt kisses downward toward the center. The inner scales are so much softer than the outside, and he uses his tongue. Viren wants to suck what’s within, badly, but no penis is coming out. Maybe kisses alone aren’t enough?  
After a little more trying, Viren takes both hands and tries to part the fold himself. The weight of the skin is surprisingly heavy and thick, but again the scales just inside feel much more delicate. Sensitive. Viren runs his hand along them as the Soulfang loosens up, turns onto its back with its underside facing upward, and Viren is boosted to sit on its belly.

Viren spreads onto his knees and aligns himself over the slit. Then he bends in, alternating between rubbing and kissing as a low hum resonates from above. As Viren starts pushing himself fully clothed against the fold, the serpent emits a strained huff.  
That must be a good sign?  
He looks up at the twin heads as he loosens his collar. Slowly starts shedding his clothing as the golden eyes hold fast.  
Viren strips, his heart pounding as he allows them to watch. Once everything’s off he shows the Giant Soulfang his erection, holding it in his hand.

“Such shameful acts arouse you?”  
“Yes. As they once did for you.” Viren smirks. He then proceeds to tease the tip of his dick against the inner slit.  
The same huff again.  
Close up, Viren’s own slit is slowly leaking, and it's leaving a glimmery trail of pre-cum against the sensitive scales.  
_‘Fuck.’_  
He could come just by looking at this.  
“What are you presuming to do?” Icy above him. Warning Viren that he shouldn’t get too comfortable.  
“I want to please you. I want to see what you look like.” Eyes up at the snake as Viren carefully leans forward, mounted over the slit. “I want to help.” With his thumbs Viren parts the fold in front of him. He rubs, then gingerly inserts his penis into the crease.  
“Oh..” It feels incredible. And the sparkling rush of adrenaline coursing through him right now can’t be compared. “Oh-h..” Viren lifts his hips. Bracing with his hands in front of him, he rolls with short heated thrusts into the serpent.  
The friction is so soft. Viren’s already made it slightly wet and the Soulfang, it seems, can tighten it if he wants to. A brief flex lets Viren know it’s meant to help him. So the human’s head falls forward, puffs of air escaping his lips as he humps inward. 

From the behind view, Viren’s legs are spread. His balls tap at the reptilian body below him as his ass is spread just wide enough to see the mage’s entry. Viren is tightening too, contracting with his thrusts and movements.  
The tapping picks up pace as Viren angles his hips a little sharper into the crease. He looks so desperate now, starting to sweat, hardly the vision of a man in control. All he wants is to please this creature, and he’ll do whatever it takes to arouse the Soulfang.  
“Haa-” Another flex of muscle to help Viren feel good as he leans in further. He pumps his hips, patting against the snake’s body as his moans glow and resonate throughout the chamber. “Not yet,” Viren breathes to himself, “keep going.” Don’t come. Viren whimpers in determination as the Soulfang’s slit finally starts to broaden.

It’s coming apart under his legs, gradually expanding as Viren feels something slick nudge against the underside of his dick. Viren rubs against it, welcoming it to join him as he’s starting to get winded. Then something a little lower pokes at him too. Between his balls and his ass, there’s something coming up. Wet, and by now Viren’s dying for release. At least to get started, so he moves himself closer to the top of the fold. Once there, he re-inserts himself, holds the top of the slit closed with his thumbs, and fucks.  
It feels too good to hold out for very long, but as Viren reaches peak he can feel something sliding upward close behind him. Big and ridged, with lines of flexible barbs as they press and slide against Viren’s back, rising upward, stimulating him beyond belief as his resolve shatters.  
Viren starts to come, humping as quickly as he can into the slit until his vision goes blurry and he’s forced to close his eyes. Panting, he falls back against the large erect dick behind him.

“Finished already?”  
Viren shakes his head no, feeling at once the heady effect of the snake’s charm starting to wear off. Makes little difference though, he’s wanted this all along. Viren looks down and carefully withdraws his dick, leaving a bead of cum in the crease where he’s been. Breathing hard, Viren rubs at it, smearing it gently away, then falls back again. “You feel perfect,” Viren sighs up at the Soulfang. His cheeks are rosy, and he’s sweating when he says, “Please mate with me.”  
“...” Silence, but it isn’t a no.  
So Viren reaches behind himself and rubs until he gains a second wind. Once ready, he moves around onto hand and knee to see two large ridged penises waiting for him. They’re blooming slightly outward almost like an exotic flower, and single rows of barbs trail down the left and right sides.  
“Gorgeous,” Viren marvels at them. But behind and below the taller pair are two more dicks, this set a little more curved and jutting outward. Nicely shaped, and Viren already knows they’re rideable. So he makes his way around, kissing and licking as he goes, then on hand and knee starts servicing the bottom left penis with his mouth. 

The head’s tip boasts a sensitive opened hole rather than a slit. Optimized for ejecting more fluid during the coupling process. It’s big enough for Viren’s tongue, so he rims it. Moans as another loud hiss-like huff fills the burial room.  
Viren works his way outward, kissing around the head, then uses the taller penis in front of him for balance as he starts to sit. He probably won’t be able to take the entire thing, but at least a couple of the ridged sections will probably fit.  
“Mnh-” And they do. Viren keeps himself relaxed, dick soft as he slowly takes the Soulfang’s cock down to the first ribbed section. It’s wide, but the contoured shape feels amazing. The little barbs tickle him too as Viren holds onto the bigger penis in front of him for leverage.  
“Fuck…” He slowly takes more. Down to the second ridge. Then halfway to the third. He stops once it really starts to hurt. The rest he figures will happen slowly as they fuck, so Viren starts moving.  
The Soulfang’s double heads have dipped around to watch, their tongues flicking. Pleased with Viren’s dedication as he rides, rubbing the penis in front of him with his own. The human’s cock is starting to grow again, wobbling with his movements.

“Yes,” Viren sighs as he closes his eyes. Allows his head to fall back and does what he can to help the snake’s taller cock in front of him at the same time. He bounces himself. Loosens up until the third ridge passes through. And inside of him, the serpent is rapidly expanding. Viren’s prostate is being rubbed too with just the right amount of pressure. The barbs are tickling up against it.  
But while Viren could probably hold out longer, it’s much more difficult for the Soulfang. Its penises are highly sensitive, and the feeling of Viren’s insides shuddering around him is too much to bear. The first climax results in a rush of fluid that comes spattering out without warning between Viren’s thighs, into streams of clear rivulets down his legs, soaking everything. The watery fluid pools around them on the stone floor.  
Viren pants, slowing them to a stop as he waits, then very slowly lifts himself up. The ribbed texture and swollen sensation drives him crazy as he departs, arousing him further.  
“Oh fuck…”  
A wet pop as more fluid follows. The serpent’s penis is puffy and tender from sex.  
Viren rubs at it lovingly, gives it a kiss before moving over to the next one on the lower right.  
The same process happens again. Viren seats himself, looking upward this time to watch the serpent’s expressions as they change. The Soulfang huffs from its open mouths, eyes narrowing then sharpening in interval as pleasure clearly hits. Its penis inflates, trapping Viren and it feels like he’s almost fucking a balloon.  
But Viren moves according to the signs, watching, then speeds them up. A second splash of cum spills out and this time Viren stills himself to take it.  
The serpent’s huffs grow jagged before they cease, and Viren’s hard again by the time they start to separate. However, this time he gets stuck trying to get up. They’re tied, and it makes Viren’s new erection twitch and strain as they’re forced to wait for the swelling to subside.  
Once Soulfang’s penis gradually calms down, there’s another dense pop. Viren kisses this cock as well, admiring how much more swollen it is now versus when it first went in.  
“Does it hurt?” Viren asks seriously, regarding how it looks.  
“No. But be careful.”  
Cautious where he steps next, his legs soaked, Viren makes his way standing to the taller penis in front of him. He moves his arms around it, kissing. It’s hopeless trying to mount the thing but maybe he can try to still stimulate it somehow?

He works from around the base, wobbling it slightly and this appears to help a little. But then the Soulfang’s left head comes down to lick at himself. The forked tongue slips inside the top of its penis then darts back out, tickling himself and down the ridges as Viren helps as best he can from below.  
Their efforts are soon rewarded. A drizzle of filmy cum pumps out, dribbling down the length and wetting Viren’s body. Then there’s a burst. Spritzes of fluid flying upward, and Viren’s soaked as everything comes raining back down again.  
His heart’s pounding, but they still have one more cock to go.

The fourth penis has Viren moving around to the other side with his back to the serpent’s faces. One snake head works above, pleasuring itself while Viren adores underneath.  
But there comes a surprise once the other head drifts down to see what Viren’s doing. With big eyes fixed on him, the tongue lashes out and wriggles over the human’s ass, over his bare lower back. Between Viren’s thighs, molesting him.  
“Ah-hh!” It feels so intense that Viren’s freezes in place.  
The left Soulfang’s head continues pleasuring himself as the right is now focused only on Viren.

“Bend. On fours.” The command. “And do not move.”  
Viren doesn’t. He backs up and presents for the serpent, waiting for it, nervous until his eyes go wide with fright and he’s paralyzed as giant fangs come to rest against his bare skin.  
The Soulfang’s jaw rests hinged upon Viren back. The larger incisors fall longer on both sides of his waist, pinning him in.  
The Soulfang isn’t interested in harming Viren though as its tongue darts outward again, this time whipping against Viren’s ass, his entry, his cock. Everything lightly in a matter of milliseconds before, teasing, it flicks away again.  
“Oh fuck…fuck-“  
A moment of nothing as everything tingles. Aches. Then it comes again, overwhelming Viren’s nerves and he cries out, his body wet, arms shaking to support himself as the tongue noodles around his dick, making it flap around and bobble with similar teasing at his sac.  
It’s intense, then gone again.  
The Soulfang huffs. Its other head above has pleased itself enough to come, and fluid is raining down.  
Over Viren’s shoulders, dripping from his wet hair. He needs more.  
“More…more, please-”

The rapid stimulation feels raw and even more wonderful on the next flicker. Viren’s body doubles over from the assault against his ass and underside. His dick was purposely avoided this time which leaves him begging. But he orgasms hard on the next round of licks as the snake’s hold tightens over Viren’s back, determined to keep him from squirming away.  
It becomes a long game between them, Viren waiting for contact. Uncertain where it will land next as he’s tortured wonderfully in interval. The clean-up is instant, then the entire process starts over again, arousing Viren from 0 to maximum at a remarkable rate. Draining him, pinning him, then making sure he doesn’t escape. Over and over.  
The last thing Viren remembers before he blacks out is his voice cracking. Being pinned between those fangs, the hot hiss of air blowing over him, and the wonderful pain-like crush of a perfect climax.

When Viren finally wakes, he’s been moved. Discarded with his clothes by the hole leading back to the antechamber. He’s expected to leave, he knows. Intact and to be grateful for it. Which Viren is, but he’s wondering now where the Soulfang has gone. He would have settled for a parting word or at least a goodbye. Even an insult would have been better than abandonment.

But then Viren sees him, curled up protectively in the center of the room near the family crypts. The Soulfang has his eyes closed with no intention of leaving his post. Not now, or apparently ever.  
Viren’s incapable of leaving when he sees this. Not with the serpent looking so troubled and alone. So he gets up, walks naked across the chamber floor, then finds a place to rest against the big snake under the single ray of sun.  
The Soulfang opens one eye, then closes it. And Viren is at peace, having long since forgotten about the secrets of immortality as they both drift to sleep. Eventually, the snake’s tail comes over. And it covers Viren protectively too.


End file.
